Fragile Heart
by Sakura Suzume
Summary: Tohru has been kept away from a family secret... the goddesses of the zodiac. What will happen when one of the goddesses get deathly ill? Only if people could live forever.
1. Childhood memories

*this story takes place when Kyo and Yuki were kids*

Chapter one:

The Sohmas.

Sakura: hello I'm Sakura. Are you Yuki? My parents didn't want me or my two sisters so they dropped us off here. I heard a lot about you.

Yuki: *has an excited look on his face that a girl his age (6) wants to meet him* Why yes I'm Yuki Sohma nice to meet you….. I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name

Sakura: I'm Sakura everyone calls me Kura

Yuki: nice to meet you Kura I hope we can be great friends

Sakura: me too.

Yuki: *smiles*

Kyo: don't tell me another girl!

Yuki: *smile disappears* this is Kura she's new here. Be nice Kyo. I'm sorry Kura this is Kyo don't let his temper scare you he has a bit of a chip on his shoulder.

Kyo: I DO NOT!!!! I'm sorry Kura is it? I have to go master wants me. Oh Hatori will show you to your room your sisters are already unpacking he's in the main hall waiting for you. Bye now!

Chapter two:

Papa.

Sakura: *in main hall* Hatori?

Hartori: *a tall doctor comes around the corner* hi miss. Sohma oh please don't call me Hatori call me papa last time I saw you and your sisters you guys were so small! Now look at you!

Sakura: *blushes*

Shigure: wow is this who I think it is? It is my little keke remember me Shigure?

Sakura: how could I not!

Shigure: good you remember me. Well I have to go places to go people to see.

Sakura: papa?

Hatori: yes angel?

Sakura: where's my room?

Hatori: I almost forgot! Lets go! *picks up Kura and starts towards Kura's room that she will share with her sisters*

Chapter three:

New beginnings.

Hatori: here you are angel *in front of them is a room big enough for five but there is only two girls in there Sakuras two sisters Akito and Natsumi*

Sakura: thanks papa! Hi Nana and Akito.

Akito and Natsumi: hi Kura!

Chapter four:

First day of school.

Sakura: its huge!!!!

Natsumi: I know our old school was so small compared to this one!!! *holding hands with Kura*

Yuki: well Kura your in my class and Natsumi in Kyos.

Natsumi: bye Kura miss you!

Sakura: bye Nana!

Yuki: *grabs Kura hand and blushes* lets go to class ok Kura.

Sakura: *smiles* ok Yuki!

Yuki: *smiles* lets be friends Kura.

Sakura: *blushes* ok Yuki.

*in Natsumi's and Kyo's class*

Kyo: ugh! Why cant I be in Yuki's class that way I can at least make fun of him god! Come on nana!

Natsumi: ok kyo! *smiles and runs after Kyo*

Chapter Five:

Surprises.

*What has happened: Kura and Yuki are inseparable. Nana and Kyo are close also. Akito (the oldest sister of the twins Sakura and Natsumi) became the head of the Sohma family*

Yuki: *waking Kura up* HAPPY TENTH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

Sakura and Natsumi: *both wake up* huh??? OH YEAH!!!! Its our birthdays! Yay!!!! Wait no!!!!!

Yuki: why no?

Sakura: we have to dance with all the males in the sohma family….

Yuki: now why is that?

Natsumi: should we tell him Kura?

Sakura: yeah I guess….. *looks nervous*

Yuki: tell me what?

Natsumi: me and Kura are… are…. Ever heard the story of the goddesses the higher throne of well in this case Akito?

Yuki: yeah why?

Natsumi: well your looking at them……

Yuki: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: are you mad Yuki?

Yuki: no are you crazy? It's awesome!!!

Sakura: good im glad you're glad. *smiles* wait does Kyo know?

Natsumi: taken care of already. Told him yesterday.

Sakura: good.

Yuki: on the other hand why are you guys worried?

Sakura: because when Akito picks who we dance with its told he picks in order who we be with

Yuki: what do you mean be with?

Natsumi: its told the oldest of the goddesses to pick who we belong with forever……

Yuki: woah. Is that true? *looking at Sakura nervously*

Natsumi: no one knows…. Of course the only one that does is Akito…….

Sakura: yes Akito is the one that decides

Yuki: that puts stress on you guys though. That's not very fair.

Natsumi: We know buts that the way it has to be

Yuki: wow……… *grabs sakuras hand*

Chapter six:

The Birthday.

*Sakura and Natsumi getting into their dresses. Natsumis dress is a light yellow with a bow on the back. Sakuras dress is a creamy ivory with lace on the edges*

Yuki: hello beautiful *smiles*

Sakura: *blushes*

Kyo: *walks in room* whoa….

Natsumi: *blushes*

Akito: *looking sickly Hatori (the doctor of the Sohma family) now follows Akito wherever she goes* are you ready my sisters?

Sakura: yes Akito *thinking back to the couples dance that may happen*

Yuki: *gulps because of the couples dance but not just that but he's very protective of Sakura she doesn't know this but ever since Sakura and Yuki became friends he has had a crush on her*

Bye Kura *lets go of her hand*

Sakura: bye Yuki *looks nervous*

Natsumi: bye Kyo *looks nervous also*

Kyo: bye bye Nana *also nervous because he also has a crush that grows everyday for Natsumi that she doesn't know about*

*Phone rings*

Hatori: *picks up a nearby phone* hello? Oh ok *looks sad and hangs up phone* your……. Your…. Parents want you back….. But they only want Natsumi and Sakura………

Yuki: WHAT!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! *he's yelling because Kura is apart of him. His only friend*

Sakura: *stops dead in her tracks*

Natsumi: *stops also*

Hatori: the party is off. Girls get your bags packed…. Your going home…….. *walks out room boiling mad*

Chapter seven:

No.

Sakura: *bursts into tears and runs over to Yuki and hugs him*

Yuki: we will meet again I promise Kura……..

Kyo: *hugs Nana* I'll miss you Nana

Natsumi: *crying* I'll miss you too Kyo

Akito: get your bags packed they'll be here in one hour *looking shocked while walking out the door*

Haru: *younger than Kyo, Yuki, and the twins* bye sissy

Sakura: *lets go of Yuki and turns around (still crying) hugs Haru* bye ruru see you soon….. I promise…… *kisses his forehead*

Haru: *starts to cry* no….. NO…. you can't leave sissy….you can't…

Sakura: I don't want to ruru but me and Nana have to…. *lets go of Haru and grabs a luggage bag from under her bed and starts to pack*

Natsumi: *lets go of Kyo* bye ruru…… *hugs Haru*

Haru: bye sissy

Natsumi: * lets go of Haru and grabs her luggage bag from under her bed*

Yuki and Kyo: *both look sad* bye……. *they both leave the room*

Chapter eight:

Leaving.

*doorbell rings*

Shigure: *answers door* oh hi….. Nana!!!!! Kura!!!!! Your parents are here!

*Yuki and Kyo waiting for their friends to come and say goodbye* *everyone in the Sohma house is depressed that their angels are leaving*

Sakura: *first one to show up* Nana is almost ready…. *still crying as she hugs Kyo then Yuki* Bye…… here *hands her dad her luggage* bye papa *hugs Shigure and walks out the door*

Shigure: bye angel…. *stares at Sakura as she walks to the BMW*

Yuki: *whispers* goodbye my sweet Kura…. *looks like he wants to die*

Kyo: *also whispers* goodbye Kura….. *looks sad but not as sad as Yuki*

Natsumi: *comes into main hall* bye *hugs both Yuki and Kyo*

Kyo: bye Nana see you soon *now looks like he wants to die*

Yuki: bye *still recovering from his Kura leaving*

Natsumi: here *hands her luggage to her dad* bye Shigure *hugs Shigure and walks to car*

Shigure: bye Natsumi

Kyo: *whispers* bye my sweet sweet Nana….

Yuki: *still in shock from Kura leaving and is silent*

The Parents: *smirk* thank you for taking care of our children *they both walk out the door*

Shigure: and they're gone…. Just like that *they all hear the car drive off*

Yuki and Kyo: *don't say a word as they walk up the stairs*

*in Akitos room*

Akito: they're gone…. *laughs* poor Yuki he has a broken heart…. *smiles* I hated them even seeing each other I'm going to keep them separated forever…

Hatori: why? Why do that Akito? You know Yuki he won't stop because of you and you know that Akito.

Akito: there's always the room *laughs*

Hatori: no…. don't do that he's way to young Akito he's only ten.

Akito: I will figure out a way Hatori…

*in Harus room*

Haru: my sisters there gone….

*looks out the window in his room crying* bye my sisters….. For now…….


	2. Warm As The Sun

Chapter one:

Promises.

*Since Natsumi and Sakuras tragic tenth birthday Natsumi and Sakura have been living with their parents in the far middle East mountains for six years. Their parents believe when you turn sixteen you're a adult so today (October 31) they turned sixteen they were able to go on there own and go on an adventure on there own*

Sakura: I can't wait to see Yuki! I haven't seen him in six years! I wonder if he'll remember me……..

Natsumi: oh he loves you Kura. If I were you I wouldn't worry. But Kyo I don't know if he'll even like me anymore……

Sakura: he will I promise…… *smiles*

Natsumi: *smiles*

Chapter two:

We're Home.

*hours later*

Sakura: *rings Shigures doorbell*

I'm nervous……..

Natsumi: me too……

Shigure: who could this be? *answers the door* oh my! Is this my angels!?

Sakura: hi papa! *hugs Shigure nothing happens because she is apart of the Sohma family (so is her twin sister)*

Natsumi: hi Shigure! *hugs Shigure with Sakura*

Yuki: *shouts from his room* who is it?

Shigure: *looks at Sakura then smiles* come down here and see for yourself! *Shigure whispers to Natsumi* Kyo is on the roof why don't you go see him Nana.

Natsumi: ok *walks back out the door*

Yuki: *thinks while walking down the long long hall to the staircase: I wonder who this could be*

Sakura: *thinks as waiting: I wonder how he will react when he sees me…*

Yuki: *walks down the stairs* Kura? Oh Kura! *runs up to Kura and hugs her and won't let go of her*

Tohru: who is this? *looks confused because the girl (Sakura) that's hugging him doesn't change him into a rat*

Shigure: Yukis old friend that he hasn't seen for six years.

*on roof top*

Natsumi: hi Kyo!

Kyo: Nana!!!! So nice to see you! *hugs Nana* how have you been? More like where have you been!? I need answers now!

Natsumi: I've been good. Me and Kura have been living in the mountains with our parents all this time.

Kyo: how is Kura?

Natsumi: she is good probably as we speak being mobbed by Yuki.

Kyo: *laughs* yeah probably

*back in Shigures house*

Sakura: *breaks from Yukis death grip* I'm sorry Tohru I'm Sakura Sohma no I'm not a zodiac animal and neither is my sister or sisters.

Tohru: wait how did you know my name?

Sakura: well me and my twin sister are the goddesses of the Sohma family we both overpower Akito *laughs* Akito is my older sister. I have physic abilities my sister has the fighting abilities she is the tough one and I'm the graceful blonde. Me and my twin sister look nothing alike *laughs* *Sakura has light velvet purple eyes a beautiful body and has light blonde straight hair that comes halfway down her back with a side bang in other words she is a knock out* my sister has chestnut with light brown eyes. Right now she is on the roof with Kyo.

Tohru: OH MY GOSH!!!! YOU'RE THE GODDESSES???!!!

Sakura: yep, just of the Sohma family though. But I hope we can be great friends. Let me go get Kyo and Nana. Be right back. *walks out door*

Yuki: I can't believe it……she's back!!! *looks very excited (remember his huge crush on Kura)*

Shigure: It looks like we have two new guests to our house. *looks at luggage bags by the door*

Yuki: *smiles*

Chapter three:

Sign Ups.

Shigure: mind if one of the twins stay with you since they're not in here you can pick choose which one you want to stay with.

Tohru: I'll stay with…….. Kura

Shigure: ok. I think Sakura is nicer anyway *laughs*

Sakura: *opens door* Kyo refuses to come in but I got Nana! *laughs* Nana meet Tohru she's going to be my roomate! Right Shigure that's what I heard.

Shigure: right Nana you're going to sleep….. Ummmmmm

Sakura: she can sleep with me in the bed I sleep in! Is that ok Tohru?

Tohru: sounds good to me!

Nnatsumi: thank you Tohru. Well I'm going to go register me and Kura to the high school come Kura. *walks out the door and starts down the path*

Sakura: ok Nana *runs up to Nana and starts to walk next to her*

Yuki: *looks at Shigure*

Shigure: You're attached to that girl aren't you? Go ahead.

Yuki: *smiles then runs after Sakura and Natsumi then grabs Kuras hand*

Tohru: why does Kura follow Nana like that and does whatever she says?

Shigure: *laughs* Kura is the youngest.

Tohru: but I thought Kura said they were twins?

Shigure: they are but Nana is three minutes ahead of Kura.

Tohru: oh ok *laughs*

*at high school*

Sakura and Yuki: *holding hands and walking right behind Natsumi*

Natsumi: me and my sister want to join your high school

Secretary: *on her computer* sure ok names?

Natsumi: Natsumi and Sakura Sohma.

Secretary: grade?

Natsumi: tenth.

Secretary: sexes?

Natsumi: both female.

Secretary: ages?

Natsumi: both sixteen

Secretary: parents or guardians name or names?

Natsumi: guardian Shigure Sohma.

Secretary: ok. I will get the rest of the information from Mr. Sohma. Thank you! Bye now!

Natsumi: come on love birds lets go back.

Yuki: *blushes and looks at Sakura*

Sakura: ok Nana *drags Yuki out of the school*

*in Shigures house*

Natsumi: I sighed us up. These kids over here were holding hands and giggling the whole time. *smiles and looks at Sakura and Yuki (still holding hands)* well I better go to bed. I'm not hungry just tired Kura you should go to bed after you eat. We have a big day tomorrow.

Sakura: ok Nana goodnight.

Natsumi: ok night *walks up the stairs to bed*

Tohru: *pots and pans are banging around in the kitchen*

Sakura: *breaks from Yukis hand and walks in the kitchen to help Tohru with dinner*

Yuki: she is really something……

Kyo: *laughs* you still love her don't you?

Yuki: yes. You love Natsumi so big deal.

Kyo: yah but I don't show it like you do. You should ask her out!

Yuki: no not her first day of school those fan club girls would be all over her.

Shigure: true *looks at door that Sakura walked in* and based on how she is looking and her sister too some guys at your school might be all over them too. I understand Yuki completely.

Yuki: *now also looking at door Sakura went in* knowing Sakura she would talk to those guys all day and invite them over.

Kyo: Natsumi would just push them away. That's just the way she is.

Yuki: Sakura…. She puts others before herself. But still anything makes her smile. She doesn't let anyone get her anything because what really gives her happiness is not gifts but it's other peoples joy……. *smiles* that's why I love her that's what separates her from everyone else….

Sakura and Tohru: *walk in laughing with a big pot of stew and white rice*

Yuki: dinner is done?

Sakura: yep, and I'm starving *puts the stew down and sits in between Yuki and Kyo*

Tohru: me too! *puts rice down and sits next to Shigure* lets eat!

*one hour later*

Sakura: I'm stuffed and getting ready for bed! *laughs and kisses Yuki on the forehead then walks up the stairs*

Tohru: me too *walks up the stairs with Sakura*

Yuki: *smiles from kiss on forehead* I can see they're friends already.

Shigure: yeah Sakura is like that making friends left and right….. Well I'm going to bed night. *walks up the stairs*

Kyo: me too *walks up the stairs*

Yuki: *grabs all the dishes and washes them then puts them away. After that he goes up the stairs and gets ready for bed. On the way to his room he opens Tohrus and the twins room door and looks at Sakura sleeping peacefully and smiles then goes to bed*

Chapter four:

Getting Ready.

Yuki: *waking up Sakura* wake up Kura! *sitting next to the bed Nana and Kura share*

Sakura: fine *gets up*

Yuki: I was wondering if you could take a walk with me later…….

Sakura: sure that sounds fun! *hugs Yuki*

Natsumi: ewwww!

Yuki: god we are just hugging Nana *laughs*

Natsumi: but still…. Ewwwww…….

Sakura: well Nana and I have to get ready.

Yuki: ok meet you down stairs?

Sakura: yep.

Yuki: ok see you. *walks out of the room and down the stairs*

Natsumi: *already got dressed and ready* I'm done…. *walks down the stairs to eat breakfast*

Sakura: *gets in the school uniform then goes into the bathroom and washes her face and brushes her teeth after that she brushes her hair it looks nice and straight like it normally does a side bang and light blonde hair that comes halfway down her back* now I'm ready *smiles and walks down the stairs*

Yuki: hey you ready?

Sakura: yeah lets go! *grabs a rice ball and puts it in her mouth*

Yuki: *grabs Sakuras hand* now I'm ready……. *smiles* hey Kura can you spare a moment of your time this afternoon and go on a walk with me?

Sakura: I already said yes Yuki! *laughs*

Yuki: your right! *laughs*

Natsumi: I'm ready to go!

Kyo: me too!

Tohru: me three!

Chapter five:

School.

*in the school hall*

Fan club member: Ahhhh….. Prince Yuki…..wait? Is that not one but two new girls?! Is one of them holding his hand!!! Is……is he smiling at her?!

*outside where everyone is*

Momiji: Kura!!!

Sakura: Momiji!!!!! *picks him up* how have you been little bud?!

Momiji: I can't believe you're here!

Sakura: me either! Is anyone else here?

Momiji: yah!!! Haru and me!!! *giggles*

Sakura: *laughs then puts Momiji down*

Kyo: great the little brat is here

Haru: hi everyone……..

Sakura: hi Ruru *giggles* long time no see huh?!

Haru: no way sissy! *hugs Kura*

Momiji: Sakura can I talk to you?

Sakura: *breaks from Haru* yah?

Momiji: *leads Sakura far away from everyone else* Akito she is furious with you.

Sakura: now what did I do?

Momiji: she claims that she told Yuki to stay far away from you. Since he obviously isn't listening she is furious and wants to talk to you a soon as possible.

Sakura: I'll go tonight when everyone is asleep.

Momiji: ok lets go back *leads Sakura back to everyone else* lets go to class ok! Bye everyone! *runs into school*

Haru: Bye. *runs after Momiji*

Yuki: *grabs Sakuras hand* lets go to class ok Kura?

Sakura: ok lets go *smiles*

Kyo: lets go Nana *grabs her hand*

Natsumi: ok Kyo *blushes*

*everyone stares as they walk into the school. Boys stare at the new beautiful girls holding Yukis and Kyos hand. The girls stare at Yuki and Kyo in shock that they're even holding hands with anyone.*

Chapter six:

Class.

Sakura: bye everyone! *looks at Natsumi and Kyo as they walk to there class holding Yukis hand as they start to walk to there class together*

Yuki: the fan club. They are looking at you Kura.

Sakura: *as they walk by them (still holding hands)* hi girls.

*all the guys younger, older, or the same age wanting just to say something to the beautiful Sakura*

*a few minutes later*

Fan club member: wow did you see the way he looks at her. Like she is a goddess or something.

Another fan club member: I know this sounds crazy but maybe she is. She is so stunning even the pickiest boys just worship the ground she walks on.

*In Yukis and Kuras class*

*all the boys in class day dreaming about Sakura*

Teacher: as we all know the school prom is coming up does anyone have ideas?

*everyone starts talking*

Sakura: *raises her hand*

*the room is silent staring at Sakura*

Teacher: yes miss…. *looks at sheet of paper on her desk* Sakura?

Sakura: this is my first day here when is prom exactly?

*all the guys smile and start writing cards for Sakura to go to prom with her there some for her sister to*

Teacher: oh thank you for reminding me everyone this is Sakura Sohma! She is the newest addition to our school. Tell us a little about yourself!

Sakura: *looks at Yuki*

*the class grows silent as they all stare at Sakura as she walks to the front of the room*

Sakura: well…. I'm apart of the Sohma family I have two sisters Akito and Natsumi. Natsumi is my twin but we look nothing alike. Akito is my older sister. Right now my parents are living in the mountains far away so that leaves me to stay at my cousins house.

Teacher: any questions for Sakura?

Student: are you related to Yuki or Kyo?

Sakura: we are not related just happen to have the same last name.

Male student: are you going to prom?

Sakura: yes I intend on going to prom.

Teacher: one more question thenit is time to learn.

Yuki: *smirks and raises his hand*

Sakura: yes Yuki?

Yuki: do you want to go to prom with me?

*all the guys are like "crap! I needed to ask that!"*

*all of the Yuki fan club members stare at Sakura with a look that says you better say no!*

Sakura: yeah I'll go with you Yuki *smiles then goes back to her seat*

Yuki: *smiles*

*Yuki fan club members stare at Sakura like they want to scratch her eyes out (jealously most likely)*

Teacher: to carry on our last lesson… in 1846 the British…..

*in Kyos and Natsumis class*

Teacher: now before we get started we'll have Natsumi Sohma come to the front of the class please.

Natsumi: *walks to the front of the class*

*all the boys stare at Natsumi. Kyo looks boiling angry about it*

Teacher: tell the class about yourself Miss. Sohma

Natsumi: I have two sisters. My twin sister is Sakura Sohma. Then Akito is the oldest.

Student: are u going to prom?

Natsumi: yeah sure I guess.

Kyo: *raises his hand*

Natsumi: yes Kyo?

Kyo: do you want to go to prom with me?

Natsumi: yes I would enjoy that very much Kyo *blushes then smiles as she calmly walks to her seat*

*everyone starts talking*

Teacher: now class let us get started. The square root of pie is…….

*hours later when school is over*

Tohru: hey rumor has it you two have prom dates! *looking at Sakura and Natsumi ahead*

Kyo: yep well at least I do. I don't know about the rat here next to me.

Yuki: Kura is going to prom with me.

Tohru: you know the fan club is really angry that you're taking Kura.

Yuki: oh I'm not worried at all about them and her.

Tohru: you know they're both really something. Natsumi loves Sakura so much and is so protective of her it is cute. Natsumi is a really tough person. While Sakura is the agile beautiful little angel. They're nothing alike yet they stick together like glue.

Chapter seven:

Preparing.

Sakura, Natsumi, and Tohru: *getting dressed and ready for the dance. Natsumi is wearing a short red rose dress with a black band coming around the middle she is also wearing black heels and black earrings. Sakura is wearing a white dress with black flower coming in the front with a light pink band coming around the middle her hair is down and she has elegant black heels and earrings on. Tohru has a light yellow dress on her hair is in a bun and has white flats on with white earrings.*

Sakura: I'm done getting ready. You two look beautiful.

Tohru: thank you so much you look beautiful too. I'm done also.

Natsumi: thank you Kura you look pretty also. I'm also ready.

*in Kyos and Yukis bedroom*

*Kyo is wearing a black suits and no tie or bow and Yuki is wearing a black suit also but a white tie*

Shigure: you guys look nice. I just saw the girls and they are..

Yuki and Kyo: *look disgusted* perverted little…..

Shigure: I'll be waiting down stairs… *walks down the stairs*

Kyo: I'm ready.

Yuki: me too. Lets go downstairs and wait for them. *they both are walking down the stairs*

*in the girls room*

Sakura: *eyes go snow white instead of the beautiful purple* it is Kana she…she is getting married….

Natsumi: it's ok…. *comforts Sakura*

Tohru: what's wrong should I get Yuki?!

Natsumi: no it's along story…

Tohru: we have time 30 minutes tell me.

Natsumi: when we were younger and lived at Sohma house Sakura naturally stuck to Hatori and called him papa. Kana was a mother to Sakura and Hatori a father. She would sleep with Kana or Hatori every night until she was ten. When her memories were surpressed meaning Kanas' Sakura lost apart of her. Kind of like Hatori never the same again. Believe it or not she was exactly like Momiji full of energy. I mean she still is but not like she was a few years back. Since all the memories of them being in love you know Hatori and Kana Sakura was apart of those memories so when Kana left she lost her mother. So if Sakura were to lose Hatori, me, or our real mother I think she'll never be the same.

Tohru: what about your father? Which one of your parents were a Sohma?

Natsumi: our father was a Sohma. But we don't know to well only Akito knows him. Our mother told us her went crazy and almost killed our Mother when we were in the mountains. Sakura never liked him.

Did you know Sakura almost killed our mother when she was being born?

Tohru: really? How?

Natsumi: I'm ten minutes older than her because Sakura was laying on one of mothers arteries while she was being born. So now mother is always sick and going to the doctor. Sakura blames herself for doing that to mother I keep on telling her she didn't do that to mother but she won't listen to me.

Tohru: that's terrible….poor Kura she hides her pain so well to me it's amazing she's always smiling.

Sakura: *wakes up from trance* huh? Ugh! Did I go out again?!

Natsumi: yeah but lets go to prom now I bet the boys are waiting! *goes to the stairs and starts running down them*

Sakura: sorry you had to see that Tohru they just come and go. *smiles* did I freak you out? *eyes go back to the pretty velvet purple they once were* *walks down the stairs next to Tohru*

Tohru: no not at all.

Sakura: good. Hey are your friends coming with us?

Tohru: no it's not there kind of thing.

Sakura: oh ok. Yuki! *jumps in his arms*

Yuki: you look stunning as always. *smiles*

Sakura: lets go to prom!!!!!

Chapter eight:

Prom.

Tohru: *thinks: Sakura is truly amazing she does need someone like Yuki I'm glad they are friends* *looking ahead at Yuki and Sakura holding hands walking to prom together* *smiles*

*in school gym at prom*

Fan club member 1: oh look there she is smiling and laughing with Yuki. I want to kill her!

Fan club member 2: me too! Ugh she bugs me *both of them observing them through a window*

Kisa: hi! *holding hands with Hiro*

Sakura and Tohru: hi Kisa!

Sakura: hi little brother *looking at Hiro*

Tohru: little brother!?

Sakura: no silly! I'm just really close with him that's all for example Kisa is my little sister while Momiji, Haru, and Hiro are my little brothers.

Tohru: oh *laughs*

Sakura: no big.

Hiro: where have you two been *looking at Natsumi and Sakura*

Natsumi: long story tell you later.

Hiro: ok

Sakura: *laughs* come on lets go! *walks onto the dance floor everyone else follows*

*at Sohma house*

Shigure: you know Sakuras, Natsumis, and akitos mother isn't doing well the doctor said she is going to die within a week or less I can't imagine how Sakura will reacted.

Hatori: you're right I may have a new patient soon.


	3. Cold As The Snow

Chapter one:

The day after prom.

*it is a Saturday afternoon in the middle of spring break*

*phone rings*

Sakura: I got it!! *answers the phone* oh hi doc!

Yuki: *stops dead in his tracks and watches Sakura talk to her moms doctor*

Sakura: *starts to cry* ok I'll be there so will Natsumi. Ok goodbye. *hangs up the phone and falls to ground crying*

Yuki: *helps Sakura up* what has happened?

Sakura: we have to go back mothers dying…. *crys harder*

Yuki: *hugs Sakura and puts his head on hers then rubs the back of her of her head* I'm losing you again…be mine Sakura…stay with me Sakura please….

Sakura: I'm already yours but I can't stay mother needs me…. I'll be back I promise… *breaks away from Yuki and walks up the stairs*

Yuki: will you be my girlfriend?

Sakura: *whispers* of course.

Natsumi: why are you crying?!

Sakura: we are leaving to moms she is dying.

Natsumi: what?! *runs to the room the girls share*

Tohru: *remembers when Sakura blacked out and Natsumi told her the story* oh Sakura!!! *runs up and hugs her* your mom will be ok don't worry…..

Sakura: *cries hard* I hope so I hope so…… *breaks away and goes to pack her bags*

Tohru: *runs up to Kyo* Natsumi is leaving did you say goodbye?

Kyo: yeah she is my girlfriend I'll talk to her on the phone I'm not worried about it. Just her mom I'm worried about.

Tohru: oh ok what about Yuki?

Kyo: I don't know.

Tohru: I'm sure he knows Sakura would never let him not know.

Chapter two:

Leaving.

Shigure: Tohru told me that you two are leaving to see your mother.

Natsumi: yep, we don't know how long she has left. *looks worried at Sakura as she packs her bags*

Shigure: *also looks worried* well are you guys leaving today?

Sakura: yep we are leaving as soon as we get our bags packed.

Natsumi: I'm ready to go *holding her bag by the door* are you almost done Kura?

Sakura: yep *trying to look happy as she buckles up her luggage* I'm ready *walks towards Natsumi*

Natsumi: ok lets go *walks down the stairs with Sakura*

Shigure: *follows them down the stairs*

Natsumi: bye see you soon I promise. *hugs everyone and walks out the door*

Sakura: bye I'll be back promise *hugs everyone then walks over to Natsumis side*

Sakura and Natsumi: bye *they both start walking down the path*

Yuki: bye love *looks sad Sakura is leaving*

Kyo: bye babe *looks sad Natsumi is leaving

Shigure and Tohru: bye now come back soon! *they both look sad*

Chapter three:

Sakura.

Natsumi: *knocks on the shigure household door*

Yuki: *answers door* why hello *hugs Natsumi* where's Kura?

Natsumi: Sohma house. She is very sick right now.

*the whole family gathers around the door to hear what is wrong with Kura*

Natsumi: she is in a deep depression and she won't eat, sleep, or move. She will only talk to Hatori.

Yuki: mom died?

Natsumi: yep but not just that the last thing she said to Kura before she died was "I hate you. I wish you where never born" it was terrible. I was just going to drop off my luggage and go visit her.

Shigure: mind if we all go?

Natsumi: I don't know if she'll talk…she won't stop crying…

Yuki: *doesn't say a word as he walks up the stairs to get his jacket*

Shigure: looks like he is going. Let me call Hatori to make sure it is ok for us to come over and see her. *walks over to a nearby phone and dials Hatoris number*

Tohru: what is exactly wrong?

Natsumi: she thought mom loved her…but mom took her places and bought her things because she was scared of her killing her…

Tohru: killing her?

Natsumi: Sakura can kill people without touching them.

Kyo: *walks down the stairs* I'm ready to go.

Yuki: *walks down the stairs* I'm ready……

Shigure: *walks in* I'm ready. Hatori said that Sakura is in pain and screams often. She looks very sickly and her eyes are no longer purple they are grey. She is definitely not the same. So on that note lets go.

Tohru: *comes down the stairs* I'm ready to go.

Natsumi: ok lets go *starts to walk down dirt path*

*everyone follows*

Natsumi: can I tell you guys something? *goes on anyway* when me and Sakura were five years old I hated her….so much… I remember one night she had a bad dream she woke up and came over to my bed and asked me if she could sleep with me and I said "get away from me you freak." then a few weeks later she held her hand out to me and said "come play with me Nana!" and I said "No! I hate you go away!" she cried… Sakura is like a cherry blossom tree….when she is in full bloom she is radiant….beautiful….but people like me, Akito, father, and mother are the people that pick those blossoms and take her branches….we brake her down then after that people threaten to cut her down….her heart…. is one of those blossoms…. and mother took it and ripped it out… Sakura is dying and it's our fault…

Momiji: *runs up to the small half crying group* Sakura really doesn't feel well… she has a fever of 101 and she still won't eat, sleep, or move so be prepared for the screaming. Come on follow me *walks into Sohma house*

*everyone else follows*

Momiji: hmm *looks at cherry blossom flowers and letters outside Hatoris office* everyone thinks she is going to die…. *walks into Hatoris office* *they follow and close the door behind them* *Sakura is hunched over in Hatoris office chair her long hair is covering her face*

Hatori: *sitting in another chair across from her. Akito is the only one in between them*

Akito: *puts her hand under Sakuras chin and lifts up her head. Sakuras grey eyes stare at Akito with pain.* you're a disgrace to this family *lets go of Sakura and walks out the door and slams it behind her*

Sakura: *her head goes back down her hair once again covers her face*

Hatori: angel you have visitors

Sakura: *only speaking to Hatori in a weak voice* is it because I'm dying? Is that why everyone's visiting me?

Hatori: *doesn't say a word*

Yuki: *walks up to Sakura and falls to his knees* you're not going to die you are going to live a long and happy life… with me…. I promise…. Kura.

Sakura: *doesn't say a word. Starts to breath heavy*

Hatori: Haru can you get the thermometer please.

Haru: yes *gets up from nearby chair and walks out the door*

Sakura: my head…. is burning *breathes heavier*

Hatori: he'll be back soon ok angel hold on for one second *looks worried*

Yuki: love you're not well. The whole family is worried sick about you… if your heart is in pain…. it would make me feel a thousand times better if you ate something dear eat something for me. Not now when you feel up to it eat something ok…. *looks very concerned*

Haru: *walks back in with a thermometer in his hand* here *hands Hatori thermometer*

Hatori: thank you. *gets up from his chair and walks over to Sakura* open. *gets thermometer ready*

Sakura: *looks at Yuki with sad eyes* *opens her mouth. The thermometer goes in and she closes her mouth*

…..Beep! Beep! Beep!…..

Hatori: *takes thermometer out* 104... Hmmm it raised 3 degrees in the last hour… *walks into his medicine room*

Sakura: Haru….

Haru: *his face lights up as she says his name* yes?

Sakura: can I have some miso soup please….

*every ones face lights up with joy*

Haru: yes you can I'll be right on it. Be back in a sec. *walks back out the door*

*in the main dining hall* *the whole family is practically in there*

Haru: *walks up to the chef* one bowl of miso soup please.

Chef: for who may I ask?

Haru: Sakura.

*everyone starts to talk*

Chef: *smiles* I'll get right on it.

*a few minutes later*

Chef: here you go one order of miso soup for the young lady. *hands the bowl to Haru*

Haru: thank you so much. *walk out to Hatoris office*

*in Hatoris office*

Haru: here you are sissy *hands Sakura the bowl of gourmet miso soup*

Sakura: thank you so much… *starts to eat slowly but surely*

Yuki: thank you darling… thank you…

Sakura: I owe you so much this is the least I could do….

Hatori: angel how do you feel?

Sakura: not very well I'm very dizzy when I sit up… *eyes turn white* I feel weak…

Natsumi: she's dying…. *white eyes are on the edge of death* *when eyes turn ice blue she is dead*

Kyo: *Sakura being his best friend walks out the door very worried*

Tohru: is there anything I can do to help? *looks worried*

Hatori: I'm afraid not…

*the empty miso soup bowl sits on the floor*

Haru: Sakura should be left alone… for your safety and hers…

Hatori: Haru is right. It's getting late and dark you guys should head home.

Shigure: you're right, bye angel *kisses Sakuras forehead and leaves the room.*

Tohru: bye see you soon *hugs Sakura and leaves the room*

Momiji: see you tomorrow Kura *kisses her forehead* goodnight. *leaves the room*

Yuki: bye love *stands up and lifts up her head with his hand and kisses her tenderly* I love you *leaves the room and quietly closes the door behind him*

Hatori: do you love him?

Sakura: yes……

Hatori: Akito doesn't like what's happening between you two….

Sakura: I know it has always been like that… but I love him and that is what matters.

Chapter four:

Back.

*months into Sakuras depression Sakuras eyes have begun to turn light blue. Yuki has been even more silent than ever. Natsumi has been getting angry over the tiniest things while she has been staying with Shigure and the others.*

*on one hot spring Saturday*

Yuki: I'm going to the garden *walks outside onto the dirt path and heads towards his garden*

Shigure: *sitting at the table with Tohru, Kyo, and Natsumi* Yuki has been depressed lately…

*no one says anything*

*In Yukis garden*

Yuki: *sitting on a log and having flash backs as he looks at a cherry blossom tree Sakura gave him. He hears and sees "Yuki!!! Look what I saved my allowance for! It's my birthday present to you!! *Sakura is holding a sprout ling* when it gets nice and big we can carve our initials into it that way it will always be our tree!"* *smiles and looks at the carving of Sakuras and his initials in the tree*

Sakura: *eyes still turning ice blue and her hair almost coming down to her knees as she leans against the cherry blossom tree* how did I know I would find you here? *blushes*

Yuki: *lights up as she speaks to him* love!!! *runs up to Sakura and picks her up and puts his forehead up to hers* how do you feel?

Sakura: I'm ok normal fever and heartache. I can eat now and move also. Just no sleep.

Yuki: so your progressing?

Sakura: yes I'm so happy so is everyone at Sohma house. I'm lucky Hatori let me walk over here by myself. Can we go back to the house babe?

Yuki: yeah lets go back. *Sakura still in his arms he starts towards the house*

Chapter five:

Home.

Yuki: *slides door open with his foot* I'm home!!!

Shigure: we're all in the kitchen!! *thinks: he is in a good mood. I wonder why.*

Yuki: *whispers* ready to go see them?

Sakura: *whispers* yeah *still in Yukis arms*

Yuki: ok then… *walks in to kitchen with Sakura in his arms*

Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo: *as soon as the door opens their faces light up. "Kura is home." they all think.*

Yuki: *puts her down gently*

Sakura: hello everyone… *smiles her beautiful smile that she always had on her face but now it is very rare to see her wearing it*

Shigure: *stands up first and walks over to Sakura* are you going to stay? *hugs her*

Sakura: yeah if it's ok. Papa said if I stay here he'll have to check on me often.

Shigure: that is fine. I'll go get your room ready *lets go of Sakura and walks up the stairs*

Natsumi: *stands up with tears in her eyes then runs over to Sakura and hugs her* I missed you so much….

Sakura: *hugs her back* I missed you to. *eyes turn a little more ice blue while she is getting tears in her eyes*

Natsumi: *lets go of Sakura* how do you feel?

Sakura: I have a fever and some heartache other than that I'm fine.

Natsumi: well I got to go do homework. *walks up stairs*

Kyo: *gets up and walks into the kitchen. You hear pots and pans banging around*

Tohru: he's making you miso that's his way to show he cares.

Sakura: whenever I've been sick he makes me miso believe me I know.

Tohru: anyway welcome home *gets up and walks over to Sakura and hugs her* well I have to finish the laundry I'll be back soon. *walks outside with a basket full of wet clothes*

Yuki: I missed *Sakura interrupts him by kissing him. He kisses back*

Sakura: *pulls away* sorry I missed kissing you… *smiles and blushes*

Yuki: it's ok *smiles*

*there's a knock at the door*

Sakura: Papa… *breaks away and walks to answer the door. Sakura (holding Hatoris hand) leads Papa to the kitchen* here Papa sit down *leaves Hatori next to Yuki* I'm going to see how Kyo is doing I'll be back *kisses Yuki on the cheek and walks into the kitchen*

Hatori: she's dying…. she's trying to hide her pain for you guys…. her eyes they're almost completely ice blue we all know when goddesses eyes start to turn ice blue they're dying slowly but surely. By the looks of it she'll be gone within a few months and we can't do anything about it.

Yuki: *eyes widen* there must be some way….

Hatori: there's a slight chance she'll live but most likely not because her heart has been damaged so many times by people. Even Kana hurt her but not the way her real mother hurt her. When Sakura first came to me Natsumi was crying with Sakura in her arms past out with a fever. Then it got worse she wouldn't move, eat, or sleep. Then it seems when you came to visit her you made it better she started to eat, move, and sleep. She loves you more than everyone else you know she would do anything for you. Akito doesn't like it one bit. I wish for you two to have the best considering Akito. *turns to smile at Yuki*

Yuki: thank you. She makes me smile everyone time I see her.

Hatori: I know you and Kyo will always be there for her same for Natsumi. I'm surprised the whole family didn't come over they miss having Sakura around.

Sakura: *opens door hugging Kyo* thanks so much for the miso! Now I owe you samon I'll go to the market later to get the ingredients ok.

Kyo: you don't have to!

Sakura: no I insist! *runs up to Hatori and hugs him* how are you?

Hatori: the real question is how are you?

Sakura: I'm fine just a fever and heart pain *eyes get a little more ice blue and she is blushing from the fever* other than that I'm fine.

Hatori: are you going to go to school tomorrow? Only if you fell up to it of course.

Sakura: I'll go, the sooner I'm back the better. *smiles even though she feels much pain*

Yuki: Hatori we have the same classes so if she really doesn't feel well I can walk her to the office.

Hatori: I would appreciate that Yuki thank you.

Kyo: I'll do whatever I can to help her out.

Hatori: it is good to know people care for my little girl. *looks at Sakura and smiles*

Sakura: well I better get to bed big day for me tomorrow.

Kyo: goodnight sis. *hugs Sakura*

Yuki: I'll be up in a sec ok.

Sakura: ok *stands on tip toes and barely kisses Yukis forehead* goodnight Papa you better get back to the main house before it gets to dark you know how I feel about you driving in the dark *hugs Hatori* be careful and don't work to late get some sleep.

Hatori: I will *kisses her forehead* now get some sleep angel.

Sakura: ok goodnight you guys *waves goodbye then walks up the stairs*

Hatori: I should go say goodbye to Shigure, Natsumi, and Tohru for me. *grabs his suitcase and jacket then walks out the door*

Kyo: I better get to bed…. *walks up the stairs*

Yuki: *follows*

*up the stairs*

Natsumi: *brushing teeth in bathroom*

Kyo: *leans against door frame* I love you… *smiles*

Natsumi: *rinses off her toothbrush and puts it away* love you too

Kyo: I over heard from Hatori that Sakura doesn't have to much left in her… it's to bad she's a great person.

Natsumi: yeah…. I think honestly our only hope is Yuki.

Kyo: yeah Kura really loves him and he loves her….. *yawns* see you in the morning babe *hugs Nana and kisses her then walks out of the bathroom and into his room*

Natsumi: *tears stream down her face as she closes the door to take her shower*

Yuki: *walks in his room to put his clean clothes away*

Shigure: *follows* you know she came here for you…

Yuki: what?

Shigure: I called… Sakura I told her you weren't the same she said she would come here no matter what. So she came here because she loves and cares for you Yuki she's doing everything for you she got up and walked here for you she ate for you she slept for you she is living because of you. Well just a thought goodnight Yuki. *walks out the door*

Yuki: *thinks: I wonder if she'll survive….* *walks out the door into hallway on his way to say goodnight to Sakura*

Tohru: goodnight Yuki. *waiting for Natsumi to finish up in the bath*

Yuki: goodnight Miss. Honda. *opens door to the girls room and closes it behind him*

*in the girls room*

Sakura: *in her pajamas finishing braiding her now very long blonde hair* *perks up when she sees Yuki*

Yuki: hi love *walks towards her and sits on her bed and looks out the open window at the moon* thank you…. Love. Thank you for being there when I was depressed, alone, sad. You were and are my sun…. so important and beautiful. I need you too survive I'm blind without you Kura…and I was such a jerk when you where depressed, alone, and sad I wasn't there for you I couldn't make you smile or protect you from Akito. I couldn't be there when you cried Sakura please… forgive me… because I can't live without you… *looks at her then leans in and kisses her* I'll be there for you…. from now on… I promise…

Sakura: *blushes* I forgive you…. *kisses him*

Yuki: goodnight princess… *kisses her forehead the gets up and walks out the door*

*Natsumi walks in*

Natsumi: what you blushing for?

Sakura: Yuki…..

Natsumi: figures *at that moment thinks of Kyo and smiles* Tohru just got in so it should be awhile but you go ahead and go to sleep ok. *walks over to Sakura and kisses her on the forehead then hugs her* now go to sleep.

Sakura: ok *lays down and puts the blankets on top of her* goodnight *turns off the table light next to her*

Natsumi: goodnight *gets up and walks out the door and closes the door behind her then walks down the hall to Kyo and Yukis room*

Natsumi: her eyes… scare me I….. I…. couldn't even try living without her….

Kyo: *hugs Natsumi* she'll be fine ok… Hatori wouldn't let her over here if she was not doing well….

Natsumi: you don't know that! He could have let her over here because he knew these were her last days! *breaks away from Kyo* I'm going to bed! *walks in the hall and into her room she shares with the girls*

Chapter six:

Morning.

Tohru: *sitting next to Sakuras bed and says in a soothing voice*

Time to wake up for school… breakfast is ready.

Sakura: *turns to Tohru eyes half open her straight hair (that's in a braid) on her side she's blushing from constant fever* *yawns while sun is (from open window) shines on her and her hair is sparkling…she looks like an angel her white night dress and with her almost completely ice blue eyes* *smiles* good morning… *sits up and begins to undo her braid*

Tohru: good morning Yuki is finishing up brushing his teeth he should be in here in a moment I'll go finish up making breakfast ok see you down stairs! *gets up and walks out the door leaving it open*

Sakura: *says to her self* today's another day… *gets out of bed and walks to the girls bathroom brushes her teeth and washes her face brushes her light blonde hair (now from not cutting it comes down to her hips and from the braid her hair is also wavy) then puts the brush back and walks back into the girls room to get her uniform out of the closet*

Yuki: good morning love *leaning on door frame*

Sakura: oh hi Hun. *walks over to Yuki and hugs him*

Yuki: *picks Sakura up* how did you sleep?

Sakura: good… how bout you?

Yuki: good. We have an hour before we got to go I'll leave you to get dressed see you down stairs *kisses her forehead and walks out the door and closes the door behind him*

Sakura: *grabs her uniform and puts it on then walks down the stairs* good morning

Shigure: hi there how do you feel?

Sakura: I'm fine just a fever and heart pain the usual. *blushing from fever* but I'm really fine.

Shigure: well sit down and eat breakfast.

Sakura: ok *sits next to Yuki*

Tohru: *puts a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of Sakura*

Sakura: thank you Tohru *starts to eat*

Yuki: I'm glad to see you eat normally again

Sakura: yeah me too *smiles*

Shigure: Ayame is coming later to see how his little girl is doing.

Yuki: *looks disgusted*

Kyo: not him… he gives me a headache *closes his eyes and rubs his head*

Tohru: is he staying over?

Shigure: I don't know….

Natsumi: well… I guess it's better than Ritsu….

Momiji and Haru: *knock on the door*

Sakura: *gets up* I'll get it *walks to the door and opens it*

Momiji: sissy!!!!! *jumps in Sakuras arms*

*Sakura opens kitchen door with Momiji in her arms and Haru standing next to her*

Sakura: I'm ready for school!

Momiji: Sissy I love you *kisses her forehead*

Sakura: I love you to *puts Momiji down* how's dad?

Momiji: good! *walks out the door* if we don't go now we're going to be late!

Tohru: sissy?

Natsumi: long story explain later school now. *laughs gets up and grabs her bag and stands next to Sakura* come on slow pokes!

Chapter seven:

School.

Sakura: I wonder how the main house is holding up… *holding Yukis hand*

Yuki: I'm sure they're fine…

*way back behind the two of them*

Momiji: Hari says that Yuki is the only one that can save her… *looking at Sakura ahead*

Tohru: how long have they known each other?

Natsumi: the year we turned six…. long enough for her to love someone like Yuki *looks ahead at Sakura* she loves him a lot.

Haru: we're here *looks at the giant school ahead* we are also very early.

Momiji: yep lets catch up. Sakura!!! *runs up to Sakura and hugs her*

*they all catch up to Sakura*

Yuki fan club (1): *looks out the school window* and I thought she was gone…

Yuki fan club (2): we need to tell president right away! *runs into nearby room*

President (of Yuki Fan club): that snot nosed brat is back!? *stomps out of room and look out the window* we need to take care of her once and for all.

Uo: *right behind the president with a crowbar* if you lay one hand on her you're dead… *smirks*

Hana: *down the hall* *turns around with bright purple eyes (glowing)*

Fan Club: *screams and runs away*

Uo: *walks right up to Hana* c'mon lets go see Tohru *walks on*

Hana: *follows*

*outside*

Boy: *runs up to Sakura* are you ok princess?!?! *picks up Sakura* let me take you to class! *starts to walk off*

Haru: *grabs his shoulder* put her down… NOW!

Boy: *gently puts her down* bye princess I'm forever in your service *runs off to a group of male teens*

Natsumi: *laughs* you have a fan club miss. Kura.

Sakura: *grabs Yukis hand* wow he looked like he wanted to kill Yuki.

Yuki: I know it was weird…

Momiji: *laughs* you guys are the prince and princess of our high school!!! *hugs Sakura*

Yuki and Sakura: *look at Momiji and smile*

Sakura: no I don't think so…

Yuki: yeah not necessarily…

Haru: it looks like the school is divided in half over you two. Look. *looks to the left (all females for Yuki) looks to the right (all males for Sakura)* wow.

Tohru: oh my.

Hana and Uo: *come out of school doors* Tohru! *runs over to Tohru*

Uo: how was your weekend?

Hana: yes how was your weekend Tohru?

Tohru: eventful *looks at Sakura*

Hana: *turns to look at Sakura* oh hi princess.

Sakura: hello

Natsumi: my sister the princess of our high school. You're a shoe in for prom queen this year.

Kyo: like Yuki is going to be king *looks at Natsumi and smiles*

Natsumi: exactly *grabs Kyos hand*

Momiji: *all ready bored with the subject* we better get to class *hugs Sakura and runs into the school*

Sakura: *shouts* be good!!!

*bell rings*

*everyone starts to walk in the school*

Hatori: bye. *walks ahead and into the school*

Tohru: is it ok if I walk with Uo and Hana to class?

Sakura: you don't have to ask you can just go. Go ahead bye you guys.

Uo: just to forewarn you those fan club girls want to kill you. *laughs* I got your back. Bye.

Hana: goodbye. *they all walk into school*

Natsumi: we should head to class ok bye *hugs Sakura and then returns to Kyo then they walk into school*

Yuki: we should *intercom interrupts him*

Intercom: Sakura Sohma please come to the office. Sakura Sohma please come to the office.

Yuki: hmmm. I wonder what happening…

Sakura: don't worry I'll be fine go ahead into class I'll be in there soon ok *kisses him and hugs him* *smiles and walks into the school on her way to the office*

Yuki: *walks into school and into class*

*in Kyos and Natsumis class*

Natsumi and Kyo: *look at each other in confusion*

*in Momijis and Harus classroom*

Momiji: *whispers to himself* Akito……

Haru: *looks at Momiji*

*in office*

Sakura: yes?

Secretary: there's a phone call for you. *hands Sakura the phone*

Sakura: *puts phone to her ear* hello?

Akito: do I have to teach you another lesson?! Come to Sohma house now! *lines goes dead*

Sakura: *hangs up phone* I need to go home.

Secretary: ok… let me sign you out… *typing on computer* ok! All you need to do now is go to your classroom and get your stuff and tell your teacher you are leaving.

Sakura: ok thank you. *walks out the secretaries office and walks down the hall to her classroom* *walks into the door*

Yuki: *looks relieved*

Tohru: *smiles*

Sakura: *walks up to the teachers desk and whispers* I'm leaving for family matters.

Teacher: ok just get your stuff and see you tomorrow.

Sakura: thank you. *walks over to her desk and grabs her stuff from the top of it and whispers to Yuki* bye love you. *then walks over to the door and leaves* *then walks out of the front doors of the school*

Hatori and Shigure: *waiting at front gate for Sakura*

Sakura: *halfway to them*

Momiji and Haru: *look out the window and look at Sakura as she opens the school gate and walks on with Shigure and Hatori*

*on a dirt path of rows and rows of cherry blossom trees (means Sakura in Japanese)*

Shigure: how do you feel angel?

Sakura: I have a fever and throbbing heartache.

Hatori: *doesn't say a word and picks up the light weight angelic Sakura* don't want you to pass out from walking.

Shigure: do you know why Akito wanted you to come over to the main house?

Sakura: no…

Shigure: because she heard you were with Yuki and you know how she feels about you and Yuki.

Sakura: what does she care I mean really I didn't ask her to be in my relationships did I? I love him and that's all she needs to know.

Hatori: *grabs a cherry blossom off a branch and puts it in her hair* because she feels that she can do whatever she wants and we have to deal with it.

Sakura: fine.

Shigure: the reason why Hatori and I came along was because if she begins to hurt you we can stop her.

Sakura: I'll be honest I'm scared because if Yuki finds out he'll never ever again let me out of his sight because he doesn't want what happened to him happen to me.

Hatori: *looks down at Sakura and smiles*

Shigure: Kyo would do the same you're like a sister to him.

Sakura: exactly.

Ayame: *runs over to Hatori* Hatori! How's the little princess?! *looks down in Hatoris arms at Sakura*

Ayame: I heard you were coming so I just had to bring you one of my latest fashions! *holds up a beautiful crème dress with a snow white band around the middle* don't you love it!?!? Well of course you do! *laughs* oh hello Shigure!

Hatori: *chuckles* well I guess it's just me and you *walks into Sohma house gates in the back round is Shigure and Ayames loud conversation*

Sakura: let me down please Papa.

Hatori: are you sure?

Sakura: yeah I'm sure.

Hatori: ok *lets her down carefully*

Sakura: c'mon lets go *opens main door and leaves it open for Hatori

Hatori: *walks in and closes the door behind him*

Sakura: *walks right in Akitos door and leaves it open for Hatori*

Hatori: *walks in and closes the door behind him*

Sakura: *sits in front of Akito*

Hatori: *sits a few feet behind*

Akito: you disobeyed my order….and you're going to pay…. *gets up and smacks Sakura in the face*

Hatori: Akito….. *gets up*

Akito: SAKURA!!!! YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVER MET YUKI!!!!! *smacks her harder*

Sakura: *a little blood hits the floor and she starts to cry*

Hatori: Akito stop! This is my last warning!

Sakura: I love him……..I love Yuki!!!!!

Akito: NO YOU DON'T!!!!! *smacks her*

Sakura: *blood drips down from her nose*

Hatori: AKITO!! *picks Sakura up and walks out of Akitos room. Then goes in his office (three doors down) and lays Sakura down and starts working on her nose.*

*after school*

Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Kyo and Yuki: *walk into Hatoris office*

Hatori: she's asleep her and Akito had a little disagreement.

Yuki: that woman is going to pay to what she has done. *looking at Sakura with drops of blood all over her*

Haru: *going black* she's so going down!

Kyo: I'm going to kill her!

Tohru: oh….um…. *trembling a little*

Momiji: awww sissy. Akito got you again….


	4. Gone

Chapter one:

The Day Before Summer Vacation.

*if you remember in the last chapter (As Cold As The Snow) Sakura was pretty messed up by Akito and past out on Hatoris patient bed*

Sakura: *shoots up from her bed in Shigures house* how did I get here…. *rubs her head*

Natsumi: *getting ready for school* Yuki carried you home. He refused for you to be near Akito.

Tohru: *also getting ready for school* yeah. Sorry we had breakfast with out you.

Sakura: no big *eyes a light sky blue* I'm not hungry. Anyway isn't today Friday?

Natsumi: yeah why do you ask?

Sakura: crap! Me and Yuki were supposed to hang out today!

Natsumi: you mean a date?

Sakura: yeah whatever.

Natsumi: and your point is?

Sakura: it's raining!

Natsumi: ever heard of cars or umbrellas grandma?!

Tohru: what's with you two today?

Sakura: She gets like this on rainy days.

Natsumi: I'm going downstairs. *walks out of the room and down the stairs*

Tohru: see you down stairs *smiles then walks down the stairs*

Sakkura: *gets up and gets her uniform out of the closet* my head hurts *rubs her head as she walks into the bathroom to get ready for school* time to take my temperature. *grabs the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and puts it in her mouth as she gets her uniform on*

……..BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!….

Sakura: 107... not bad compared to yesterday… *does her hair and brushes her teeth then walks down the stairs*

Ayame: and that's when I said. Sakura don't you look like a doll! Come here and give your future brother in law a hug! *stands up and opens his arms*

Sakura: *walks over to Ayame and gives him a hug*

Ayame: now go on to school sweet heart. We don't want you to be late!

Yuki: *rubs his head in agony*

Sakura: ok bye! *walks over to Yuki and grabs his hand* lets go.

Yuki: ok *smiles as they both walk out of Shigures house*

Natsumi, Kyo, Tohru: *waiting already outside for Yuki and Sakura. They start walking down the dirt path.*

Sakura: Yuki I love you. You know that right?

Yuki: of course. I love you too.

Sakura: *disappears in thin air.*

Natsumi: not again…..

Yuki: NOT AGAIN!? WHERE DID SHE GO!?

Natsumi: I don't know! Somewhere she'll come back in a month or a year.

Kyo: YEAR!?

Tohru: *eyes go wide *

*on the Moon*

Sakura: *sitting on stairs of an old piece of a building* Hmm…. how to get back this time….

*back in Japan*

Natsumi: she'll come back….sometime…….. *looks up in the sky*

Chapter two:

Gone.

*it's been a month since Sakura has been gone and everyone is wondering where she is*

Tohru: I hope she's ok

Natsumi: me too….

Kyo: *sits in a corner not talking*

Yuki: she'll come back…. *starting to doubt himself a little*

Shigure: when's the last time she disappeared Nana?

Natsumi: like two years ago. But it only took her a week to come back…

Hatori: she's a smart young woman she'll figure it out… I'm just worried about her health because of her eye color changing to ice blue so quickly…

Kyo: no one wants to hear it! She's gone and she'll never come back!

*slams his fist into the floor* it aggravates me so much….she has done so much for me as her big brother *she's called Kyo "big brother" ever since she's met him* and I owe her so much…I'm such an IDIOT!

Natsumi: Kyo… she'll come back she always does….

Kyo: how do you know that!?

Shigure: *thinking: Kyo don't brake my house again* *starts to sob*

Yuki: because…. of the people she loves the most….. that's why she'll come back…because she loves us….and she doesn't want any of you to suffer the pain she went through…that's why she'll come back….and we have to believe her when she thinks that….

Kyo: *stares at Yuki* you….. *looks really angry* SHE'S HALF DEAD! AND SHE COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT!

Hatori: without Yuki she would be dead….if you remember correctly Yuki made her eat… *sitting down and glances at Kyo* without Yuki she would be dead already….

Kyo: WHY AREN'T YOU WORRIED YOU'RE HER FREAKIN DAD!?

Hatori: Kyo I'm not her father…and I know that she'll be fine no matter where she is because Sakura is Sakura and Sakura is that way.

Kyo: YOU MAKE NO SENSE!

Hatori: I do make perfect sense…

Natsumi: Kyo I know you took care of her when she was little and getting made fun of… I remember you used to protect her like she was a injured kitten…but she needs to learn to be on her own…survive on her own….because she can't lean on people for support forever….

Tohru: question…

Natsumi: what?

Tohru: why didn't you disappear?

Natsumi: only when goddesses are weak they disappear…because our bodies think that we're being attacked and so we disappear… Sakura is weak right now so she disappeared.

Tohru: Hmm

Momiji: *opens door breathing heavily* where's sissy!?

Shigure: I see he brought the whole family. *looks to the side and sees Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Ayame, Ren, Ritsu, Kagura (no Akito)*

Haru and Hiro: we're going to find her!

Kisa: I want to help to…

Ayame: I'm going to find her and give her something from my shop! *holds up a maid dress*

Everyone else: we're going to find her no matter the cost!

*on the moon*

Sakura: hmm…. this is hard to get out of…

*back at Japan*

Momiji: poor sissy she's out there all alone…..

Hatori: hmm….


	5. Home

Chapter one:

On My Way.

*it has been a full year since Sakuras disappearance and everyone has gave up hope.*

Sakura: *in England at a airport* one ticket to Japan please.

Person at the desk: ok… *typing on his computer* that would be $120.89

Sakura: ok *gets a wad of cash out of her pocket then counts it out* here you go *hands him the right amount of cash*

Person at desk: ok.. *hands her the ticket to Japan go ahead and go on your flight*

Sakura: *having no luggage walks on to her flight* here is my ticket.

Ticket person: *rips off the end of her ticket and hands the other half back to Sakura* your seat is A3. Have a nice flight.

Sakura: thanks. *walks into a little hall and onto her plane then sits down and looks out the window* I'm coming home.

Chapter two:

Thinking.

*everyone thinks Sakura is dead or living a better life somewhere else*

*in Shigures home it has been very quiet*

Natsumi: it's all my fault…. that she is gone…. I was so mean to her that morning…. but she kept smiling and acting like nothing was wrong….. I miss that smile….that she had everyday…. no matter what was going on in her life she acted as if nothing could be better then that simple moment…. *has flashbacks of Sakura on a fall day under a tree the wind blowing through her hair and her smiling at Natsumi with her light velvet purple eyes* I love you….. be safe Kura…. *a tear streams down her face*

Yuki: *upstairs in his room looking at old pictures of the family* *smiles as he looks at a picture of Sakura teaching Yuki to play piano* she loved that old piano…….

Kyo: *sitting in his room and looking out the window* *has a flashback about Sakura and Kyo fishing at a young age. Kyo: "I can't catch anything!" Sakura: "(laughs) you're so funny big brother. You need to have patience and be gentle with the rod… or the fish won't come! Tons of people never catch a fish in their lives because they don't have patience trust me Kyo you have patience. (smiles)"* *smiles* she made me feel so much better when I was at a disagreement about myself…

Shigure: *in his office on his computer. Smiles as he thinks "Sakura is my first and only child I'll ever have"*

Tohru: ….. *doesn't say a word as she hangs up the laundry in the summer breeze*

Chapter three:

Home.

Sakura: almost home… *looks down the dirt path she once went on everyday. But now it has been a full year since she has stepped foot on it.*

*back at the house*

*everyone is in the dining room eating lunch*

*back on path*

Sakura: there's the house.. *smiles as she looks at the house right in front of her. Walks up to the door and opens it. She hears the far voices of people in the dining room. She walks over to the closed door that leads her right into the dining room.* *whispers* here we go… *opens the door*

Natsumi: K…. Kura?….. *stands up* Kura!? *starts to cry as she hugs Sakura* you're home….

Sakura: *rubs the back of her head* I'm home to stay….. I'm here….

Shigure: Welcome home! *stands up*

*Kyo and Yuki still in deep shock to do anything*

Tohru: Kura! *stands up and hugs her with Natsumi*

Sakura: *smiles that smile everyone has wanted to see*

Everyone: *thinks: there it is… that smile*

Shigure: I need to call Hatori. *walks over to nearest phone and starts dialing*

Natsumi: *lets go of Sakura and looks at Kyo and Yuki* are you just going to sit and stare because if you take a picture while you're at it. It would last much longer.

Sakura: *thinks: nothing has changed.*

Yuki: *stands up and hugs Sakura* welcome home my princess… *kisses her forehead*

Kyo: *stands up to hug Sakura* welcome home little sis! *hugs her*

Sakura: it's good to be home. So what did I miss?

Tohru: a lot of teachers asked about you. We told them you needed to visit family in another country.

Natsumi: well we couldn't tell them you disappeared in thin air because for normal people that doesn't happen to often.

Kyo: a lot of people asked about you too.

Yuki: almost to many to handle.

Natsumi: the school will be glad to see you back. You are going back right?

Sakura: of course. I'm a year behind though…

Natsumi: that's what tutors are for!

Sakura: you have a point there… how's the family holding up?

Natsumi: well probably jumping for joy knowing that you're alive. Speaking of "alive" how do you feel?

Sakura: well I know I have a fever. Not bad though.

Tohru: how's the heart feeling?

Sakura: its been better.

Kyo: are you hungry?

Sakura: no I ate at England.

Natsumi: England!?

Sakura: England was one of the many stops I had to make to get here!

Natsumi: where did you spend the last year at…

Sakura: you really want to know?

Tohru: of course!

Sakura: ok you said it. For the last year I was on the moon.

*whole room goes in complete silence.*

Chapter three:

Story.

Natsumi: how'd you end up on the moon?!Sakura: I don't really know how. Remember I can't choose where I end up I just appear there randomly.

Tohru: how did you breathe?

Sakura: I was just able to breathe.

Kyo: how did you get back?

Sakura: well I fell asleep and woke up in England on a park bench. Then stayed their for a month to get the decent amount of money to fly home.

Yuki: how did you earn the money?

Sakura: I just played the piano in the symphony that was in England. *smiles* I do have some awesome piano skills.

Shigure: I'm surprised you made it so far on your own.

Sakura: I prefer to have my friends and family near or with me but that doesn't mean they have to be there every living moment.

*everyone stares at Kyo*

Kyo: WHAT!?

Sakura: don't worry Kyo I'm still your little sister. *walks over to Kyo and hugs him*

Kyo: I NEVER SAID YOU WEREN'T! NOW GET OFF ME!

Sakura: oh Kyo you're so funny! *laughs*

*Hatori walks in the dining room*

Sakura: papa?

Hatori: *eyes go wide as he stares at Sakura in disbelief*

Sakura: papa! *a tear goes down her face as she runs into Hatoris arms and won't let go*

Hatori: You're home… *smirks*

Shigure: oh the emotion! *starts to sob at the sight of Sakura and Hatori (he's so weird)*

Hatori: how do you feel?

Sakura: I have a fever…

Hatori: heart?

Sakura: burns…. *moves back from Hatori and sits next to Yuki on the floor*

Hatori: well I suppose you are staying here again?

Sakura: well there is one thing I want to do first before I settle anywhere.

Hatori: what is that?

Sakura: visit Akito.


	6. Soft Spots For Sakura

Chapter 1:

Sorry.

*It's the same night Sakura came back and everyone is asleep Sakura sneaks out to visit Akito on her own*

Sakura: *walks in front of Main House gates then takes a deep breath*

Have to face her sometime. *walks in and into the Main House then into Akitos room*

Akito: *leaning against the door* I figured you'd come to see me this evening. *smirks* let's chat outside. *opens the door and gestures Sakura outside*

Sakura: *doesn't say a word as she walks outside*

Akito: *follows and shuts the door behind her*

Sakura: *looks up at the moon*

Akito: You haven't distanced yourself from Yuki…

Sakura: I haven't.

Akito: you know I need to punish you.. *smirks*

Sakura: I'm sorry…

Akito: why would you be sorry!?

Sakura: when we were little… I would always ask Natsumi to play with me. Never you I never ask for your hand… I'm sorry… *extends her hand towards Akito* I know you hate me and Yuki but we are in love and I'm sorry to disappoint you but we're not planning on a separation anytime soon. So you'll just have to bite your tongue. *smirks* two can play at this game.

Akito: YOU LITTLE! *starts to slap Sakura*

Sakura: *stops Akitos hand with her own* you really teed me off last time… *smirks* I'm not playing with you anymore… *closes her eyes and Akito is lifted off the ground. Then she walks over to the door and stops* I don't feel like resolving this with violence Akito. So you get comfortable up there because I can keep you there for awhile. *walks into the Main House and out then she starts on her way home*

Akito: *still floating in midair. Not saying in word because of shock*

Sakura: *walks back inside Shigures home and into the room she shares with the girls and gets into her bed and sleeps with a smirk on her face.*

Chapter 2:

Morning.

Hatori: *outside with his glasses and the newspaper*

Akito: AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET ME DOWN!?

Hatori: I'm sorry can't help you with that one. Sakura controls that. *smirks as he reads the newspaper*

Akito: THEN I'LL BE UP HERE FOR DAYS!

Hatori: then you'll be up there for days. You'll survive. Oh by the way it is supposed to rain today. You know lightening and thunder that kind of stuff.

Akito: I THINK YOU'RE GETTING SOME TYPE OF SICK PLEASURE OF ME BEING STUCK UP HERE!

Hatori: no not at all… *thinking: "I got to thank Kura later… maybe I'll send some flowers too… I should because she did give me a day off today…"*

Akito: HATORI!!!

Hatori: Akito! *thinking: "yep a lot of flowers"*

*in Shigures home*

Shigure: Hatori is coming over later today.

Sakura: yay! Papa is coming over! *giggles*

Shigures: I heard you and Akito had a little chat yesterday evening.

Sakura: yep.

Shigure: I also heard from Hatori that you put Akito in midair literally.

Sakura: yep and she is still up there.

Kyo: YOU TO AKITO WITHOUT TELLING ME!?

Sakura: I won this round I thought you'd be proud of me….

Kyo: I am! *smiles*

Shigure: *thinks: "Kyo sure does have a soft spot for Sakura. Well yet again who doesn't?"*

Natsumi: Where's Yuki?

Tohru: Oh he's sleeping… on weekends he sure does take the opportunity to sleep for as long as he can.

Sakura: yeah I know!

Natsumi: for breakfast we'll save him leftovers.

Kyo: let the guy starve!

Sakura: Kyo that isn't very nice…

Kyo: I'm sorry!

Shigure: *thinking: "a huge soft spot for Sakura"*

Authors note:

Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? I thought it was funny at parts. What did you think? Leave me a comment or review for opinions!


	7. Extra Special Chapter 1

**~SPECIAL CHAPTER!~**

**Hey everyone this is the author of Fragile Heart and Sakura Forever I really appreciate everyone reading and sticking with the story. Well I decided from the last review I got from Skye-Nicole I would do a special chapter for you all. This chapter takes place in the mall with Tohru, Natsumi, and Kyo! Enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sakura Suzume**

**Chapter one:**

**Shopping with Kyo…**

**Tohru: what about Yuki, Sakura, and Shigure? Shouldn't we invite them?! *in front of the mall being extra worried***

**Natsumi: don't worry Yuki and Sakura are on a date. While Shigure is writing his latest novel. *holding Kyos hand and smiling***

**Kyo: FOR ALL I CARE YUKI CAN DIE IN A CORNER AND ROT!!!!!!**

**Natsumi: But your "sister" is dating Yuki do you want to brake her little heart even more then it really is? *trying to calm Kyo down about the "YUKI IS GOING DOWN!!!!" subject***

**Kyo: THEY'RE DATING!!!!????**

**Natsumi: yeah. Where have you been for the past five months?**

**Kyo: FIVE MONTHES!!!??? **

**Natsumi: moving on… *dragging Kyo into the mall***

**Tohru: We should get something for everyone so that they won't feel left out! *smiles as she follows Kyo and Natsumi***

**Natsumi: that sounds like a great idea Tohru! Lets go shopping!**

**Kyo: how did I get stuck in the mall… with these two…. *slumps over while walking* this is going to be a long day….**

**Tohru: speaking of everyone how's Sakuras health coming?**

**Natsumi: better than ever actually Hatori thinks she will be over it soon.**

**Tohru: Great! Oh! *looks at a nearby toy store with toy rabbit in the window* isn't Sakuras favorite animal a rabbit?**

**Natsumi: yeah she had one when she was a kid but lost it when we moved away actually it looked exactly like that one in the window.**

**Tohru: *walks into the toy store and suddenly a cashier grabs the creamy yellow rabbit with black button eyes out of the window. Tohru comes out with a bag with the toy store logo on it* I got Sakuras present now Yukis!**

**Kyo: how about we buy me a baseball bat…**

**Natsumi: why would you need that?**

**Kyo: TO HIT YUKI UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH IT!!!!**

**Tohru: that isn't very nice Kyo…**

**Natsumi: Kyo that is very rude..**

**Kyo: THE GUY ISN'T EVEN HERE!!!**

**Natsumi: still… THAT ISN'T VERY NICE!!!!!! *grabs Kyos arm and flips him over on his back***

**Kyo: *twitching* uuuhhh….uuuhhhh… *suddenly holds up a white flag and waves it in the air (it came out of nowhere! XD )***

**Natsumi: *wipes her hands back and forth* now do you apologize?**

**Kyo: *nods***

**Natsumi: good. *pulls Kyo up* now clean yourself up you're embarrassing me. *walks on with Tohru***

**Tohru: Is he ok!!?? *worried again***

**Natsumi: he's my boyfriend he has to be tough enough to survive me… and he seems to be the only one out of all the others. They seemed to fail.**

**Tohru: What do you mean by "fail"?**

**Natsumi: *sticks her index finger out and diagonally moves it across her throat***

**Tohru: *eyes go really wide* excuse me…? *shakes a tiny bit***

**Natsumi: I'm joking! *giggles* you take stuff way to seriously! *smiles***

**Kyo: I WOULD BE SCARED TO IF YOU SAID YOU KILLED ALL YOUR BOYFRIENDS!!!! *runs back up to Tohru and Natsumi***

***everyone stares at the small group of people in shock***

**Natsumi: Keep it down Kyokyo! **

**Kyo: ugh I won't if you call me Kyoyo again!**

**Natsumi: fine Koko.**

**Kyo: STOP GIVING ME PET NAMES!**

**Natsumi: oh look a gardening book! *walks into a book store***

**Tohru: she loves you a lot you know.**

**Kyo: I know I love her too. *smirks***

**Natsumi: *walks out of the book store with the gardening book in hand. Then walks up to Kyo and Tohru***

**Tohru: Now Shigure!**

**Kyo: who cares about that pervert!**

**Natsumi and Tohru: We Do!**

**Kyo: ugh…. *rolls his eyes***

**Natsumi: *looks to left then right* Found his present!**

**Tohru: what? Where!?**

**Natsumi: jelly buns! *points to the left at a small bakery***

**Kyo: I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!**

**Tohru: why?**

**Kyo: BECAUSE I'M NOT A GIRL!!!**

**Natsumi: fine don't come Kyo. I'll go get your kitten friends then to accompany you out here. *about to whistle***

**Kyo: *puts his hand on her mouth* you better not.**

**Natsumi: only if you come in the bakery. *smirks***

**Kyo: I hate you…**

**Natsumi: I love you! *kisses his cheek***

**Tohru: come on lets go in the bakery! *starts to walk to the small girly bakery***

**Natsumi: Ok! *dragging Kyo into the bakery***

**Kyo: *he mumbles under his breath "I could be in at the dojo high in the mountains… but instead I'm here in a girly mall with giggling girls and girly girl stuff…. I hate my life."***

**Natsumi and Tohru: *in bakery* six jelly buns please!**

**Kyo: *leaning against the bakery wall arms crossed and he's looking off to the side***

**Natsumi and Tohru: thank you!**

**Tohru: *grabs the bag and turns around while Natsumi is paying for the jelly buns* I think we're done shopping for the day! *smiles***

**Kyo: thank god… *he shuts his eyes from being worn down to the bone***

**Natsumi: *turns around* lets go home! *smiles***

***at home with everyone there***

**Tohru: we have gifts for everyone!**

**Shigure: Tohru I love your kind heart! You didn't have to! *sobs***

**Tohru: it was a group decision. *smiles* first, Yuki. *hands Yuki the gardening book***

**Yuki: Thank you very much! I was going to get this myself! Thank you!**

**Natsumi: no problem.**

**Tohru: Shigure. *hands him the jelly buns***

**Shigure: thank you I've been craving these! *eyes go wide with hunger* I LOVE MEH JELLY BUNS! *laughs***

**Tohru: *giggles* now Sakura. *hands her a rapped box with a bow on top***

**Sakura: thank you. *smiles as she sits down on the floor to open it* I wonder what it could be?! *starts to untie the fragile bow.***

**Natsumi: *smiles***

**Sakura: *opens the box then eyes go wide* Ivory?*picks up the medium creamy yellow toy rabbit with black button eyes* Ivory!! *hugs the rabbit in her arms looking like a little child on a Christmas morning* Thank you so much!**

**Natsumi and Shigure: YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!! *they both squeeze her tightly***

**Sakura: you guys! *squints and smiles***

**Tohru: *giggles***

***everyone laughs a little***

**Hey!!! Did you like the extra? Leave a review or send me a message for comments or suggestions! Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. See you on the next special chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sakura Suzume.**


	8. Sadness Was Bound To Happen

Yuki: SAKURA!!!???? Sweety wake up… Sakura can you hear me!? Someone call 911!!!

Natsumi: SHIGURE!!!! CALL NOW! Sakura come on Kura open your eyes… speak to me…

By: Isabella part: 1

I feel as light as air.

I collapse I'm no longer walking. I feel like I'm in thin air. So light and clear. I can't feel my limbs. I'm as light as air.

Kyo: COME ON WAKE UP SIS!!!!

Shigure: the ambulance is on its way!

Tohru: Sakura come on get up! Sweetheart we need you to get up move speak anything!

By: Isabella part: 2

Pain.

I'm being lifted. My head is throbbing. My heart is on fire. My veins are bursting. I open my mouth no words come out. This is pain without a doubt.

Yuki: sweetheart you have a fever of a 112.… why didn't you tell me this….

Natsumi: Sakura I'm sorry… this is all my fault I'm so sorry… I didn't let you sleep you told me this morning you didn't feel well. I didn't listen. Now you're here on your way to the hospital in a ambulance all because of me!

By: Isabella part: 3

Burns

I feel like I'm on fire. I can't scream any higher. Please kill me now put me out of my misery. I feel like I'm getting burns all over me

Nurse: we are rushing this young lady to the emergency room. Family please stay here. We will let you know the outcome.

By: Isabella Part: 4

Voices

Voices are everywhere directing towards me. Please don't bother me. I feel pressure on my head it hurts worse then the burns… voices gathering around me as I feel the pain on me. One of these voices please help me.

*several days later*

Nurse: she hasn't moved one bit. Her breathing is heavy. Her heart sometimes skips beats. We think it won't be to much longer.

Yuki: no… she can't be that close to…. Death……

Natsumi: Sakura… I love you… I don't know if you can hear me… but I love you… and I won't leave your side until you recover…. we are sisters and that's what they do right… stick together no matter the cost…

Kyo: get well Sakura

Shigure: sweetie papa is here ok…

Tohru: Sakura if you can hear this I'm going to tell you once you get better you are going to get a angel food cake your favorite made by me ok.

Yuki: we all love you get well soon.

By: Isabella part: 5

Light.

I see a light am I supposed to follow it? Avoid it? I hear it call my name as if it is a long time buddy I'm seeing again. It's telling me to follow it all alone into the sun above. I'm following it now. No turning back. Hopefully I won't have any regrets following this light into the bright cave of light.

*beeeeeeep*

Yuki: NURSE!!!! SOMEONE GET A NURSE!!!!! SHE'S GONE!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!! SAKURA!!!!

By: Isabella part: 6

Death…

Death is silent… having flashbacks of the ones I loved. My new friends and old I wish I could take with me sadly I can't I'm stuck here in this black hole of images called death….


	9. Sakura?

Chapter 1:

Sakura?

*it's three days after Sakuras death*

Natsumi: *it's three in the morning. She shoots up from her bed breathing heavily* the dream again… *gets up out of bed and down the stairs* I can't believe she's gone. *walks down the stairs and into the kitchen not waking up anyone* I miss her so much.. *gets a cup and a glass of water* huh? *out of the corner of her eye sees something white* I got to get my eyes checked…*something taps her shoulder* huh? *she turns around* Kura?

Sakura: *in a short white strapless dress with white feathery wings coming from her back. Her hair is down, blonde and flowing. Her eyes are big and violet. She looks healthy again*

Natsumi: Kura!

Sakura: *puts her freezing cold hand on Natsumis mouth and shakes her head*

Natsumi: *pulls off her hand and whispers* you're an angel?…

Sakura: *nods*

Natsumi: you can't talk?

Sakura: *looks around the room and sees Shigures laptop on the dining table. She runs over to it (not making one little sound as she runs) sits down and starts to type.*

Natsumi: *walks over to Sakura and looks at the laptop*

Sakura: *types the words* in order to talk to humans I need to find my locket that holds my soul… I'm sorry Natsumi… for causing you pain I've seen your dreams about me… these dreams are about me collapsing and you trying to run up to me. But no matter how much you run I seem to keep on distancing from you. It isn't your fault. *starts to cry. You can see tears roll down her face but none of them seem to fall off and onto the ground*

Natsumi: oh Kura… *starts to cry as she tries to hug her but her arms go straight through Sakura*

Sakura: *disappears*


	10. Last Wishes

Last One:

Last Wishes...

*later that day of Natsumi seeing Sakura since her death*

Natsumi: I swear I saw her… she was right in front of me!

Kyo: *sitting in a corner. His arms are crossed his head is down* stop making up complete lies Natsumi.

Yuki: *sitting at the dinning table his head is down* we all want her to come back but that can't happen she's in a better place…

Natsumi: I saw her! I swear… I did.

Tohru: oh umm… *looks nervous*

Shigure: *walks down from the stairs of the upper floor* I'm going to a banquet this afternoon would anyone care to join me? *smirks*

Yuki: I'll go… *stands up and goes up stairs*

Kyo: me too….. *follows Yuki*

Natsumi: I have horseback riding tonight… I can't go.

Tohru: I told my grandfather I would help him today… I can't go either.

Shigure: just the boys huh? Ok then! *walks up the stairs to get ready*

*a few hours later*

Natsumi and Tohru: bye you guys! *they both are on their way out the door when Sakura appears*

Sakura: goodbye… *waves her left hand weakly*

Yuki: *walks down the stairs and sees Sakura* Kura…?

Sakura: *turns around to see Yuki* hello Yuki. *smiles* I apologize did I make you worry?

Yuki: Kura… why did you… have to leave… I love you. Everyone loves you. Please come back one day alive and with a pulse, heartbeat, everything… promise me you will.

Sakura: Yuki…

Yuki: Just promise ok! *closes his eyes for a moment*

Sakura: ok… I promise.

Yuki: *opens his eyes then grabs Sakura's hand and walks out the door. Then takes her to the cherry blossom tree they went to as children.* sit.

Sakura: *sits down right under the cherry blossom tree in the un-mowed grass.* you're the only one who can actually grab my hand *stares at her see through hand* Yuki….

Yuki: *sits down right in front of her and puts his head on hers and closes his eyes* your skin is so cold.

Sakura: *closes her eyes as well* I love you Yuki…

Yuki: I love you too Kura.

Sakura: can I make a selfish request? You have to promise you'll keep it.

Yuki: of course.

Sakura: promise you'll wait for me. No matter how long it is please wait for me.

Yuki: I will. I will wait for you until the earth comes to an end no wait even after that.

Sakura: thank you. Thank you Yuki for making me happy in this life. I love you with all that's left in me. Thank you Yuki Sohma for everything and anything you've done for me. *tears run down her face as she disappears*

Yuki: Sakura Sohma I love you…. *he starts to cry as he thinks of never seeing her again*

_Why…_

_Why do people die. Why is there sadness and anger._

_How…_

_How can I leave my Yuki the way I did. How could I die on him._

_I'm such an idiot to make him suffer the way I did. I don't deserve his kindness nor his love._

_I have to keep his last request he has for me…_

Several Years Later

*A very beautiful woman walks up to the doors of Shigure's estate. Her purple eyes are so gentle. Her long blonde hair is in a high ponytail. She is wearing a cream colored tank-top and a black short skirt. She knocks. Yuki answers the door*

Yuki: who may you be? Miss are you lost?

Woman: my name is Sakura Sohma. *she looks up at Yuki* I'm home.

**Hey everyone! It's sadly the end. Imagine your own end. I might add a few after chapters for fun but not anytime soon. Did you cry I wanted to know because I did. ^-^ please review!**

**p.s. you may want to read the story again I did and it made so much more sense to me and it was a lot more deep.**

Sakura Suzume


End file.
